Shattered Affaits
by Lady Wren1
Summary: Here I go again with my Rassia! This story comes long before "Queen of Heartless" and involves the intense break-up of Rassia and Sephiroth's long-lasting affair.


"It's been busy around here ever since that Sora's come around," Phil grunted to Hercules as he jumped to place Sora's Hades' Cup trophy on the shelf. Hercules took the trophy in his own hand and set it easily in place.  
  
"You're right, Phil. He's pretty strong for his age," Hercules stated. Phil brushed his hands together and stared at the list of contestants. His eyes rested on the Platinum Cup's only contestant.  
  
"Yeah, well, this guy's got everyone beat. Even you, Kid. I doubt Sora'll take him out anytime soon," he said slapping the scroll on the name 'Sephiroth.' Hercules nodded in agreement.  
  
"It'll be a while before anyone can beat him," he added.  
  
Just then, the Coliseum doors swung opened and a tall, slender woman entered. Her strong silver eyes scanned the small entrance from the doorway, her sapphire hair fluttering lightly with the still wind behind her. Her distinct attire made it clear to Hercules and Phil that she was different, probably much like some of the characters who had entered in previous matches. An ivory shirt with lavish sleeves fit firmly over her chest and wrapped across her stomach. Her matching skirt, trimmed at the bottom by scarlet tendrils that wrapped around to the back, fit snug over the black leggings she wore underneath. Around her neck was a black choker with a Heartless symbol dangling securely from it. Hercules eyed her intensely as Phil searched for words.  
  
"I've come to challenge one person," the woman stated as she walked closer to them. Phil snapped out of his trance.  
  
"You need a license, Lady. You can't just-"  
  
"I'm not here to compete for a prize," she said sternly looking about at the many trophies. "I'm here to settle some things." Hercules coughed slightly drawing the woman's attention.  
  
"Phil, I'm sure that's an exception," he cracked. Phil eyes him angrily. Hercules shrugged. The woman looked down at the scroll in Phil's bulky hands and pointed to the Platinum Cup contestant.  
  
"That is who I want to challenge," she said glaring at the name. Phil and Hercules exchanged interested glances.  
  
"Him?" Phil chuckled loudly. The woman's brow furrowed.  
  
"Yes. Him and him alone," she said. Phil finished his laughing and nodded.  
  
"Whatever, Lady. You got it," he said and opened the gate for her to enter the Stadium. She smirked a bit and walked through into the arena. As she left, Hercules turned to Phil astoundedly.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"How should I know? All I know, is that she looks like she has the best chance of at least hittin' this guy once." Hercules nodded. "But may the gods be with her."  
  
*****  
  
The woman walked out into the dark arena, looking around at the empty stands surrounding her. She was anticipating this meeting with Sephiroth and looking forward to the challenge. She wondered about any previous fights that might have taken place on the stadium floor; who won, who lost. She lingered near the edge of the court, still empty-handed and weaponless, but only for the time being.  
  
She watched as invisible walls rose around and behind her and curiously reached out to touch the barriers. As she did, the dark sky above her burst with light and color. With great fanfare and a ground-shaking jolt, a being fell from the sky, now hunched and still on the ground. Slowly it stood, its back to the woman as it spread a large black wing to its full length. The woman only observed in silence as past memories filled her mind. Still, she did not draw a weapon. Turning slowly, the being eyed the woman through his dark wing, a smile curling on his lips. Swiftly now, he faced her fully, his wing and arm outstretched to his side.  
  
"Well, well," his deep voice chimed. "This is a surprise." The woman just stood straight. "Lovely to see you again, Rassia."  
  
"Do you always make such a extravagant entrance?" she asked holding her head high. The wind caught her azure hair and swept it across her face. Sephiroth took a step closer.  
  
"Is this some scheme to meet behind Ansem's back? I thought you had given that up," he chuckled. Rassia scowled, her fists clenching beneath her long ivory sleeves.  
  
"That's over, Sephiroth, and this is for that. I'm going to disprove this love once and for all!" she exclaimed waving her hand beside her and causing her long sword to appear. Sephiroth took a few more steps closer, his smile never fading.  
  
"Ah, the beauty that is Black Rose," he sighed. "The wonderful engagement gift of the mighty Ansem, is it not?" Rassia swung it parallel to her sorrel face and watched as the reflection of Sephiroth on the double edge became larger as he drew closer. "But what love did he give you that you needed to come running back to me," he continued. "And when the Heartless began to grow even stronger, it must have been so much harder for you, My Love." He was right in front of her, the drawn blade the only barrier between them. He carefully placed his hand upon the symbol dangling from her necklace and let his hand slide down slowly.  
  
Rassia breathed heavily and swallowed hard at his touch, then swung her sword aggressively at his hand. Sephiroth drew back and frowned.  
  
"What makes you think you can fight me?" he asked making his own sword appear.  
  
"I want to kill this false love right now, and the only way to beat it is to beat you," Rassia stated taking some steps forward.  
  
"And if I win?" Sephiroth asked with an outstretched hand. Rassia dashed at him and struck, striking him dead in the chest, but was then blocked by his own sword.  
  
"You won't win," she whispered to him.  
  
The battle between the two was harsh, far beyond the means of normal competition. Rassia was after an eternal win, to beat Sephiroth and prove how much she didn't love him, had never truly loved him. It was true that in the beginning of Ansem's Heartless project, it had been hard for Rassia trying, to fully accept his purpose and devotion towards it. It seemed, at the time, that Sephiroth was the only one there to run to, neither for, nor against the Heartless. He comforted her, his violent nature subsiding to show her the love she could not yet find in Ansem.  
  
This lasted much longer than Rassia had expected or even wanted to, but she seemed fixed to Sephiroth after a while. He would never call upon her, she was just drawn to him somehow, but she had her growing suspicion that he was to blame for it. However, she was able to break the trance and realized Ansem's unceasing love for her, thus ending her unnecessary dependence on Sephiroth. But Sephiroth had different ideas. He provoked the occasional meeting, and Rassia always fled guiltily from his touch. Now she wanted to kill him from her life altogether. He willingness to defeat him wholeheartedly would definitely disprove any feelings she had once felt for him.  
  
Quick blows flashed across the arena floor as the fighters engaged in battle. Rassia's weapon was a near perfect match to Sephiroth's as their blades clanged and sparked with every blow. Rassia had begun getting the full advantage over Sephiroth, dodging and evading his strong swings and attacking with full force. She never stopped attacking, always keeping her head up and watching his every move as she threw magic at him. She managed to back him into the opposite corner of the arena against the invisible barrier. With a faulty thrust she missed him entirely and her blade bounce heavily off the wall, causing her to stumble backwards. Now it was Sephiroth's turn to gain control and strike back. He lunged at her and swung with mighty blows, catching her occasionally off guard until he was able to back her against the wall. With a strong hand he held her arms still above her head. He took many quick breaths before he could speak.  
  
"I guess I should stop going easy on you, but I don't want to hurt you," he cooed smugly. Rassia glowered at him as she sensed the lie. Forcefully she jumped up, flipped over Sephiroth's head and jabbed Black Rose into Sephiroth's shoulder. He tottered, but did not fall. Rassia pulled the sword out, not fully surprised at the lack of blood. Slowly he turned, his eyes glowing hot as he lifted his hand to her and shot her backwards. Rassia stumbled, then jumped into the air and floated.  
  
"So, this game is over," Sephiroth growled as he shot up to meet her. Rassia evaded and swung only to be blocked. They continued to fight even harder; when Rassia got a hit, Sephiroth got a hit. They fought the majority of the remainder of the fight in the air, zooming to opposite sides of the court and rushing together to clash aggressively.  
  
The battle lasted long, Sephiroth was beginning to lose and Rassia was not growing weary of the fight. After a long battle, Rassia managed to cross swords with Sephiroth and held him down against an invisible floor of air. Her blade inched closer to his exhausted face as his mighty arms gave it.  
  
"Don't you dare hold back," Rassia hissed shoving the blade closer with emphasis. Sephiroth grimaced as he truly tried to push her back.  
  
"What do you gain by defeating me? I will come back and be just as strong as before. I am even stronger than your Ansem, so what makes you think I won't just go after him later?" Sephiroth huffed. Rassia frowned and shoved him hard against the Stadium floor, letting out a harsh cry. Sephiroth hit the floor and lay painfully on his back, breathing hard. Rassia landed softly and stood over him. Sephiroth gazed at her through tired eyes.  
  
"It is a shame I can't kill you here," Rassia growled with her sword resting blade first beside Sephiroth's wrist holding his sword.  
  
"I cannot disagree...," he stated hoarsely. Rassia quirked an eyebrow. "You have no idea how much I loved you, Rassia. I-"  
  
"Stop it! Just stop! You never loved me. You loved that I was betraying Ansem," Rassia exclaimed. "You want nothing more than to hurt him. And what would hurt him more than to take his one true love away?"  
  
"Need I remind you, Darling, that you came to me?" Sephiroth strained to sit up, but Rassia placed her foot heavily upon his chest.  
  
"No, you need not. And I did not understand then, but now his love and your intentions are clear to me. I will not let you harm what we have again." Sephiroth smirked as Rassia removed her foot.  
  
"You have nothing...," he whispered roughly. "He loves the Heartless and the Darkness in his own heart." Sephiroth's voice grew to a shout as he talked angrily to his vanquisher, ashamed more at his defeat than in the minor loss of Rassia. "You have nothing!" Rassia scowled and shoved Black Rose hard into the ground.  
  
"I am done with you," she growled in a strong, hushed voice. A black pit grew beneath Sephiroth. Upon reaching its full size it expelled a giant burst of dark energy. Sephiroth screamed and arched his back in pain as Rassia watched, her hair swimming behind her in a cloud of blue haze, her silver eyes glistening with the reflection of the black sparks. She took in a heavy breath as her ears filled with Sephiroth's heart-stopping scream and she knew she was finished.  
  
The walls around them began to dissipate as the apparent defeat of Sephiroth was acknowledged. Rassia pulled up her sword and made it vanish from her hand, but the pain that ran through Sephiroth still continued. However, Rassia had done what she needed to do, proven her point, and walked casually out of the arena. On her way out she passed silently by Phil and Hercules who had witnessed the entire fight. They only stared unbelievingly as she walked through the Coliseum doors and disappeared. 


End file.
